Decisions Decisions
by obsesivecullendisorder
Summary: The Doctor muses on that mad impossible companion of his, Amy Pond. Amy/Eleven if you squint. Set just after Flesh And Stone. R/R !
1. prolouge

Amy.  
Mad, impossible, Amy Pond.  
The Doctor couldn't quite believe what had come over her.  
One minute she was showing him her engagement ring and talking about comfort, the next she was pushing him up against the TARDIS, making him forget everything he'd _ever known_.  
He had to admit, at one point or another, he supposed, that it hadn't been half bad.  
No_. __**No, **__No,_ No.  
He was the Doctor, for god's sake! He was 907 years old and it would never work.  
To a degree, he felt cheated.  
She couldn't get away with doing that and expect him to just _forget_ about it! In fact, he wasn't going to let her get away with it.  
The next time she came bowling through the TARDIS to the control room, he'd give her a piece of his mind. Yes, he decided, he'd tell her that she needed to go home right now, and he meant it because he couldn't have a 21 year old ginger bucket of hormones running around, kissing him at every opportunity. He had places to go and people to save, and he didn't have time to bloody loose his senses every time she flicked her hair or smiled or...okay he was getting off track now.  
The point was, Amy Pond was going home so he could live out the rest of the time not worrying about the gaping holes in his hearts or the tugging pain in his chest or  
"Doctor?"  
"Yes Amy?"  
"Where are we going?"  
"Oh, I thought we could go to..."


	2. sorry seems to be the hardest word

I wasn't actually going to carry on with this, but i want to write more as i just love the chemistry between Eleven and Amy.

I dont own Doctor Who, but i wouldnt say no to Matt Smith. ;)

* * *

Amy was embarrassed.  
Every time she closed her eyes she could see herself throwing herself (literally) at the Doctor. Could see his startled face, his features twisting and his eyes alight with...fright was that?  
More so than seeing, she could feel it. She could feel the Doctor push her away, feel his hands on her wrists and his mouth on hers. It felt like she had a second skin she couldn't wash off, like she was dirty. It was itchy and embarrassing like a rash and she didn't know what to do.  
Well no, she knew exactly what she had to do.  
Apologise.  
It wasn't as easy as that though.  
The Doctor was undoubtedly feeling almost as shocked by her behaviour as she was, and if he had they wouldn't mention it at all for the duration of her stay with him.  
That said, Amy was still _proud_ of what she'd done_._  
She, single handedly had brought the Doctor down to a quivering wreck.  
He'd battled aliens, the Daleks and monsters like an everyday occurrence and now, but she'd brought him down by just _kissing_ him.  
She couldn't help but think if his enemies sensed this weakness with his companions that he had about him.  
"So Pond, this is Aproximatori 9, the only planet in the 56th century with an all you can eat buffet. Isn't that weird? You'd think they'd have loads of them all over the place by now, but really humans don't eat as much as they did in the 21st. New rules." The Doctor stared off into space, apparently considering these 'new rules'.  
He looked back at her.  
"Oh well! Off we go then! I do believe it's your turn Miss Pond," he gestured regally at the doors.  
She smiled and walked across the TARDIS, only to be caught by her wrist and pulled backwards.  
"I'm sorry Amy, really I am."  
"For what, Doctor?"  
The Doctor surveyed her sadly for a moment, his eyes unhappy.  
"For leading you on. Maybe you thought that it'd be possible for us to...you know, but it's not. Really it's not. And I'm sorry."_  
_Amy looked at him for a moment.  
"Seeing as were saying it, I'm sorry too. I didn't mean to do that, I don't know what came over me."  
The Doctor face suddenly broke into a charming grin, and Amy was reminded fully well _why_ she did it.  
"That's okay. Now, come along Pond, there's a planet out there!" and with that, he ran, long legged and lanky towards the doors.  
Amy clutched her wrenching stomach but followed him.


End file.
